1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weight plate lifting apparatus with a single handle. More specifically, it relates to such a lifting apparatus which allows the user to lift a desired number of weight plates by providing a handle at a location vertically above the weight plates thus reducing the distance toward the floor the user must bend.
2. Prior Art
While the present invention may be utilized for other exercises, it is particularly useful and is particularly designed for performing xe2x80x9cshrugsxe2x80x9d exercise. Shrugs exercise is a popular movement used to strengthen the trapezoid muscles located between ones shoulders and neck. To perform this movement, the user grasps bar/dumbbell or machine handles with arms hanging down at one""s sides. The user then xe2x80x9cshrugsxe2x80x9d, moving one""s shoulders as if attempting to touch one""s ears with the shoulders. Upon reaching the xe2x80x9ctopxe2x80x9d of the movement, the user lowers the shoulders to the start position and repeats until completion of a training xe2x80x9csetxe2x80x9d.
Performance of shrugs has heretofore typically employed common barbells and dumbbells as resistance. Both are considered fairly effective. However, barbells tend to rub on any anterior protrusions causing discomfort and distraction. Dumbbells at 8xe2x80x3 wide can also prove cumbersome inflicting added friction resistance and rubbing contact with thighs. To escape these annoyances, users often lean forward which does serve to give space, but also places the lower back at risk due to leverage disadvantages of holding heavy dumbbells away from the body. Dumbbells can also prove very dangerous and difficult to rerack during a state of temporary muscle exhaustion.
Existing devices also consist of various specialty one-piece bars and machines with handles which remove the rubbing and racking dangers associated with dumbbells. However, such machines also removes the xe2x80x9call-planexe2x80x9d of motion training effect inherent to free weight devices. Additionally, none afford the user the freedom of movement and range of motion advantages inherent to separate individual dumbbells.
The present invention gives lifters the ability to enjoy free weight benefits, freedom of movement and range of movement advantages innate to dumbbells without the unwelcome contact and dangerous racking dilemma""s. The present invention preferably provides separate hand held units, featuring free standing bases, vertically adjustable spinning handles and hang-free design which alleviates body contact while simultaneously allowing the user to remain erect in the safety zone of correct lift posture.
In use, one simply loads weight plates onto the apparatus, adjusts the handles to desired height and commences xe2x80x9cshruggingxe2x80x9d. When the set is complete, the user bends one""s knees slightly while remaining erect, landing weight on free standing base and walks away.
The present invention includes, in its simplest form, a base member; an upright member attached to said base; a generally horizontal weight plate arm member attached to said upright member and extending outwardly therefrom in a first direction; and a handle member attached to an upper portion of said upright member.
The base member is a horizontally oriented planar member which rests upon a supporting surface and is preferably formed of metal. Preferably, the base member extends away from said upright member in said first direction but not in an opposite direction thereto and is narrow at an end where said plate member is attached to said upright member and becomes wider at locations spaced therefrom more distant therefrom.
The upright member preferably has a hole therein at a plurality of different vertical locations thereon. Further, the upright member preferably has a generally square cross-sectional configuration.
The arm member preferably further comprises a weight plate stop member and a weight plate clamp member. In the preferred embodiment, said arm member further comprises a plurality of spaced apart recesses adapted to receive at least a portion of said weight plate clamp member when said clamp member is attached to said arm member. The arm member is adapted to receive and secure a desired number of weight plates to allow lifting thereof by said handle member.
The handle member preferably further comprises a lower end portion which telescopically attaches to said upright member. The lower end portion of said handle member preferably encircles an upper end portion of said upright member and is vertically slidable thereon. The handle member further includes a handle locking member which secures said handle to said upright member in one of a plurality of vertical positions on said upright member. Preferably, the handle locking member secures said handle to said upright member in one of a plurality of holes provided at different vertical locations on said upright member.
In one embodiment of the present invention, said handle member includes a handle grip bar oriented along a line which is transverse to a plane in which said upright member and said arm member are situate. Preferably, said handle member has an outer grip tube which is rotatable with respect to said handle grip bar. Preferably, said handle member includes a grip tube to which a layer of foam material is attached.